Mañanas Contigo
by CarlyBones
Summary: Porque las mañanas para Hope y Lightning, vienen con un poco de ejercicio. Próximamente en sección M por Lemmon.


**N/A:**** Bueno, volví con un nuevo fic. Es de tema erótico/Lemmon. Así que las personas susceptibles, hacer el favor de no leerlo. (No digo menores porque yo soy menor) **

**Desde ya, gracias por leer y espero leer las criticas y los comentarios. **

**Saludos, Carly Bones. **

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Final Fantasy XIII me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de Square Enix. **

**Resumen:**** Porque las mañanas para Hope y Lightning, vienen con un poco de ejercicio. **

**Fanfic, One-Shot: Mañanas Contigo. **

**U**na soleada mañana se extiende a través de los territorios de Gran Paals y agolpa con su esplendor a la ciudad de Nueva Bodhum.

Lightning a penas despierta, levemente aturdida por los rayos que se filtran por su traicionera persiana y que molestan considerablemente a sus ensoñados ojos azulados. Con un leve estirón que recorrió rápidamente el perímetro de su cama de dos plazas, Lightning se incorpora, sentada, continuado con su regocijo mientras confirma la hora que es. Las siete y media de la mañana; de un verano verdaderamente llamativo.

Llamativo por el impresionante calor que atesta todos los días a los ciudadanos. Llamativo, más allá de todo el calor del mundo, por los acontecimientos que sucedieron hasta ahora, en su lentísimo transcurso.

Un leve sonrojo se difunde por la cara de la, ya adulta, ex soldado. Retira las sabanas bruscamente, descubriendo las oscuras y secas manchas que yacen en su sabana inferior, producto de noches interminables, húmedas y más acaloradas que el horrible verano.

Se apresura a salir de la cama, con alborotados pensamientos de dulces y salvajes besos y tactos concentrados sobre las zonas más sensibles de su piel. Instantáneamente, se adentra al cuarto del baño que queda a la izquierda de su cama. Abre el agua de la ducha, dejando que corra libremente; y, vacilante, se adentra una vez comprobada que la temperatura esté perfecta para ella. Un poco de agua fría calmará su cansado cuerpo que ahora se encuentra ardiendo.

De por sí, Lightning nunca se cansa con trabajos arduos, pero los últimos cinco días de pura acción acabaron fieramente con ella. Y no se trataba de simple acción de pelea y mata. Era mucho más.

_Mucho más_, replica tontamente mientras sus manos, imparables e inconscientes, comienzan a vagar a través de su cuerpo.

Con cada caricia, empieza a recordar las risueñas y ansiosas de él. Caricias que fueron dadas con sumo cuidado y cariño, y que luego terminaron en arañazos monumentales. ¿Dónde lo habrá aprendido? Se pregunta anonada en sus más profundos pensamientos eróticos.

Hace tan solo una semana, unos cuantos días más, quizá, había comenzado todo. Y desde entonces hasta ahora, no puede borrar de su mente, ni apartar por momentos, a ese hombre. ¿Quién lo diría?

Acaba con su caricia justo en el vientre porque sabe que si se anima a llegar más lejos, no terminará muy bien.

La cosa es muy simple, hace más de una semana, no podía controlar sus hormonas y sentimientos; ni mucho menos, sus ruidosos gritos de placer.

Juega perdida y lentamente con el piercing de su ombligo y, finalmente, se digna a cerrar el agua de la ducha. Sale más caliente de lo que entró.

A pesar de saber que pronto desayunará, se lava rápidamente los dientes, porque presiente lo que la espera fuera de su habitación y en plena sala de su propia casa.

Primero se pone sus bragas azules favoritas y sin importar más, se coloca una camisa blanca de lino para hacer frente a la mañana en su casa. Por suerte, es sábado y, por ende, no trabaja. Aunque para ella, no madrugar es algo que se le hace imposible.

Entonces piensa: Hope jamás madruga un sábado.

Aliviada, sale de su habitación y baja discretamente las escaleras, comprobando la puerta cerrada de la habitación del menor. Se adentra a la cocina limpia y brillante y comienza a subir las persianas de la habitación. Enciende las hornallas y pone a calentar agua para su café. Aunque hace calor, en sus mañanas el café no puede faltar.

Se sienta en la barra de frio mármol y comienza a mirar a la nada, sintiéndose aún somnolienta. Entonces, vuelve el erotismo.

Las fugases escenas se vuelven a su mente como un relámpago. Como Lightning. Su rubor se apodera de su cara al igual que su calor corporal, el cual no se compara en nada con el calor mañanero.

–Basta, Light, aquí no –susurra para sus adentros–. Tienes que controlarte ¡Mierda!

– ¿Por qué debes controlarte, Claire?

Entonces ese deseable joven se apodera de la respiración de Lightning, quien para en seco sus pensamientos y se queda muda y sin aliento. Hope está en frente de ella, tan sensual como siempre.

Su cabello gris está realmente alborotado. No lleva la camisa de seda blanca que traía puesta la noche anterior; y sus joggings caen provocativamente por debajo de sus caderas. Entonces Lightning siente el movimiento de sus entrañas más bajas al ver ese pecho tan bien cuidado y esos cuadraditos que se formaban desde debajo del pecho hasta su ombligo. Para ella, está más que claro que ya no es el niño que alguna vez conoció.

–Hope… –musita desconcertada.

– ¿Qué pasa, Light? ¿Te sientes mal? –y la Farron mayor descubre que ese interés no era fingido para provocarla, sino que está verdaderamente preocupado por ella y por el cambio repentino del color su piel; de pálido a rojizo.

–Estoy bien –dice instantáneamente, apartando la mirada bruscamente. Su sonrojo va más allá de su cara.

–Estás muy roja ¿seguro no tienes nada? ¿Fiebre?

_¡Y qué fiebre!_ Piensa en un respingo, Light.

–Estoy bien, gracias.

Lightning se para del asiento y voltea a controlar el agua. Ya está lista. Y comienza a preparar el café, consciente de que la mirada verdosa de su expectante la sigue sin titubear.

– ¿Quieres café? –le pregunta sin dignarse a mirar.

–No gracias, aunque muera de hambre.

Lightning gira sobre sus pies, incrédula, mientras alza una ceja interrogante.

– ¿Sabes? Desde anoche que tengo mucha hambre.

Es cuando, Light, se da cuenta del tono juguetón de Hope, quien arrastra cada palabra sugestivamente.

– ¿Y… y qué quieres comer? –pregunta nerviosa.

Y Estheim sonríe. Esa sonrisa esplendida que hace temblar cada centímetro del cuerpo de Lightning.

–Lo sabes muy bien, Light –empieza a dar pequeños y atrevidos pasos hasta llegar a la oreja de ella, quien echa la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir su frio y fresco aliento–. A ti.

Light cierra sus ojos hipnóticamente, sin dudar ni un momento. Totalmente entregada. Jamás duda ni un segundo en entregarse a ese hombre.

Con los dedos seguros y firmes, Hope recorre cada centímetro de la tersa y nívea piel de Lightning. Primero el cuello, de la garganta hasta el pequeño hueco que se formaba en su clavícula; luego el espacio entre sus pechos, por encina de su camisa, del ceno derecho al izquierdo y viceversa. Finalmente, Hope se propone a desabotonar del segundo hasta al cuarto botón –ya que el primero se encuentra suelto–, y comienza a deleitarse por la suavidad de sus pechos.

Lightning gime ante el contacto de la yema del dedo mayor de Hope, cuando éste roza perversamente su pezón izquierdo. La mujer se tensa hacia él en busca del contacto, mientras él se atreve a manosear minuciosamente cada parte de su ceno.

Ella, aún con la cabeza hacia atrás, comienza a gemir imparable, añorando su rose provocativo. Entonces, levanta su pierna izquierda y con su rodilla, roza llamativamente la entrepierna de Hope.

Él ahoga un gemido y lleva su boca directo a la de la mayor. Saborea sus labios sonrosados mientras adentra su lengua y el gusto se intensifica y se vuelve más dulce. Light se retuerce ante un escalofrió y se apega mas al cuerpo de su amante.

Cuando ella se encuentra prácticamente perdida entre las caricias de Hope, él la toma de su cabello con una mano y le echa la cabeza aún más atrás. Light le corresponde sin carraspear ni acortar el beso. Hope se despega y la voltea, dirigiéndola directamente a la mesada de la barra.

Light pone sus brazos para apoyarse en ella y se estremece por el frio. Está en una posición bastante comprometedora donde el amo es Hope y ella solamente es capaz de sentir, alertada, lo que está por hacer. Hope se posiciona detrás de ella, frotado su erección contra su trasero, y comienza a recorrer con amabas manos las caderas pronunciadas de Light. Pero algo le molesta, y es esa horrible remera –que hace unos minutos le parecía sumamente estimulante–.

Sin mucha compasión ni interés, Hope desgarra la camisa, haciendo saltar los botones que faltaba desbrochar. Light suspira exasperada y Estheim le saca la camina sin perder un segundo.

–Esas bragas azules son mis favoritas ¿lo sabías? –y la ex soldado se sonroja–. ¿Con que no llevando corpiño, Claire?

–No me digas Claire –gruñe tratando de mantener el control y la firmeza en su palabra.

Estheim ríe pero no contesta. Entonces aprisiona más su erección entre los muslos de la mayor, y ésta gime completamente excitada y desorientada. Es evidente que quiere más.

Hope se decide por bajar la cabeza hasta la nuca de Lightning, y sin dudar, hace un recorrido de besos húmedos desde esa curvatura hasta por debajo de los omoplatos. Para en seco, y rápidamente dirige su mano izquierda y contornea la línea de los huesos de light. _Es suave_, piensa light. Y es cuando Hope clava su uña salvajemente y Light se retuerce inesperadamente. Otro rasguño para la colección.

Hope sigue con los besos y llega hasta las caderas; baja aún más y acaricia tiernamente una nalga. La besa suavemente y, para sorpresa de ella, la golpea con la palma rudamente. Light presiona los codos contra el mármol y cierra los ojos con fuerza.

–Hazlo de una vez –ruega a su merced.

Estheim ríe silenciosamente y malicioso. En sus ojos no se nota su propio color verde, sino que reluce una oscuridad propia de la lujuria. Y más allá de eso, ambos siempre sabrán que es más que simple lujuria y sexo.

Se baja los joggings rápidamente y su erección se libera notoriamente, rozando a su paso la piel de Light. Por último, baja las braguitas azules de Light.

Él hace una pausa, ella parece impasible ante la espera. Es cuando Hope comienza a masturbarse con la mano derecha y repentinamente, adentra dos de sus dedos izquierdos en el sexo de Light. Y ella gime y siente el mundo venirse abajo.

Grita a cantaros, prácticamente, y quiere más. Mucho más.

Hope traza círculos en el interior de Light, sintiendo todo su calor y humedad.

Antes de acabar, Hope libera a Light quien resopla quejosa y aturdida.

– ¿Por qué paras? –pregunta con una desesperación impresionante.

–Quiero que acabes cuando yo. Quiero que nos fundamos juntos, Claire. Quiero que acabes para mí.

Y ella suspira cansada de esperar. Entonces, Light, endereza sus piernas y levanta más su trasero acompañado del sexo. Hope se relame los labios. Hace rato dejó de masturbarse.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se adentra en Light y ella pega un grito.

Es tan duro, caliente y la llena tanto que no puede contener sus suspiros, gemidos y gritos. Quiere más de él. Lo quiere más adentro.

–Más –ruega en un hilo de voz. Y Estheim obedece.

Entra completamente y toca ese punto tan especial en la mayor. Sale y vuelve a entrar despacio. Le gusta hacerla esperar y ver su desesperación. Sale y entra nuevamente, manteniendo el ritmo pausado.

–Dios, Hope, más… ¡Más rápido! –ordena sin controlar su excitación.

Aumenta la velocidad. La penetra parejamente y muy fuerte, como la señora ordena. Hope se exaspera y empieza a tomar grande bocanadas de aire. Las libera en leves gemidos de excitación mientras siente en sus entrañas que está por venirse.

Extrañamente, sabe bien que Light está a su mismo nivel, a su mismo punto y muy cerca del orgasmo. Increíblemente, después de cinco, seis o siete días de sexo, ya conoce cada reacción del cuerpo de su amada.

Penetra con más entusiasmo, entonces Light lo siente.

–Hope, acabaré –anuncia casi sin voz.

– ¡Yo también! –grita con voz ronca.

Y finalmente sucede. Ambos, al mismo tiempo, llegan al clímax. Su orgasmo es único entre los últimos cinco días. Y gimen y suspiran y gritan sin contención alguna; haciendo un leve eco entre las paredes.

Light cae rendida en la barra mientras siente el peso de Hope desplomarse sobre ella. Hace un leve movimiento para que se levante y lo logra. Ante esto, Light cae rendida al piso y Hope cae con ella. Lo abraza cariñosamente mientras acaricia su enredado pelo gris e inhala su olor.

Hope yace entre sus pechos y la imita, guardando el dulce aroma que Light desprende.

–Eso fue genial –susurra ella con una leve sonrisa.

– ¿Te gustó? –cuestiona exhausto.

–Claro… –silencio–. Eres mi dulce niño, Hope.

Él sonríe de oreja a oreja.

Recuerda su declaración, que fue hace tan solo días; recuerda su primera vez con esa mujer, que fue la primera vez mas excitante y hermosa; y, sobre todo, recuerda la primera vez que le dijo que la amaba. Y fue correspondido.

**Fin.**


End file.
